LadyBug y Los Super Heroes capitulo 1
by Ivan Ray
Summary: Los superheroes existen en el mundo de Ladybug y Char Noir, tanto de comics como de anime


Hola gente les quiero mostrar mi fanfic, tengo en mente llamarlo, ¿Que pasaría si cada continente de la tierra contara con super heroes?, ese sera hasta que se me ocurra algo mejor, bueno daré una pequeña explicación.

este fanfic existirán muchos héroes y cada contiene cuenta con sus propios defensores, los de america contaran con heroes de comics, los europeos, pues no encontre muchos heroes que llamaran mi atención asi que usare a ladybug y chat noar, los asiáticos tendran los guerreros anime, los africanos contaran con pantera negra y su avanzada tecnología, Oceanía contaría con eden fesi de marvel, en mi fanfic lo que es Europa y Oceanía, no contarian con una taza de crimenes altas, a decir verdad era muy escaso la criminalidad, áfrica si contaria con criminalidad y hambruna, pero la pantera negra al tener altos recursos y avanzada tecnología, contrarrestaría esto, ya que esparcía su riqueza y su seguridad a toda africa, haciéndola que se levante, América y Asia contaban con una taza de criminalidad, narcotrafico y terrorismo bastante alta, por eso estos continentes cuentan con mas heroes.

Por ultimo, con los de anime, solo pondré un personaje de animes que conozca, si lo veo necesario pondre 2, no mas, igual habra villanos y en este caso si pondré a bastantes villanos, ah casi lo olvido por ultimo, la historia se enfocara en 3 partes, primero me enfocare en Europa, ya que es el continente en que mas se va a vasar los sucesos por razones que verán mas adelante, después se enfocara en Asia, saber que paso alli mientras se enfocaba en europa, y por ultimo la tercera parte se enfocara en América, los personajes anime y de comics les eh cambiado totalmente la historia, en especial a los de anime, bueno sin mas comencemos.

Hola mi nombre es Marinette, una chica de 14 años, solia tener una vida normal, hasta que un dia, obtuve unos objetos llamados miraculous, me otorgaron habilidades que me permitían defender a la ciudad de parís de los malvados, jeje claro, no teníamos muchos que defender, pero la intencion era esa, pero ¿como comenzo todo? pues les relatare.

3 meses atras.

Adiós mama, ya me voy a la escuela, espero y no me toque cloe otra vez, es una pesada, a lo que su mama le contestaría, tranquila Marinette , no creo que eso suceda otra vez, asi saldiendo de su casa se llevaria una caja de galletas que su padre le dio, asi despidiéndose, no tardaría mucho en correr porque se le hacia tarde la escuela, hasta que vio a un anciano intentar cruzar la calle, asi Marinette le ayudaría, pero se tropezaría al cruzar, esto haria que la caja se le cayera y gente aplastaría las galletas.

Ya en clase Marinette se sentaría en una banca, a lo que cloe con su arrogancia la quitaría de alli, asi una chica se enfrentaria a cloe, esta era Alya, el cual agarraría del brazo a Marinette y la jalaría a que se sentara con ella, asi ya Marinette le diria:como me gustaria ser tan valiente y enfrentar a cloe como tu.

asi alya diria: tonterías, el valor viene de uno que no esta dispuesto a ceder a el mal, como los héroes, asi mostraría su celular con fotos, tanto, thor, spiderman, touka, hulk, saitama, saske, la mujer maravilla, y los mas importantes, superman y goku. Ellos son una muestra que tenemos esperanza, y no tenemos que dejarnos vencer con facilidad, se como ellos.

asi Marinette diría, suena fácil, pero cuando pueda volar y lanzar ataques de energía o cargar montañas con facilidad, tal vez lo piense, asi la clase hiba a comenzar pero un chico grande estaba teniendo un conflicto con otro, asi la maestra lo llevaria a direccion, afuera de la escuela, un chico rubio llamado adrien trataría de entrar a la escuela pero seria frenado por su asistente, asi prohibiéndole la entrada a ordenes de su padre, ya adrien antes de entrar a la limusina vería un anciano tirado sin poder alcanzar su baston, a lo que lo ayudaría a levantarse, asi adrien estaria contento, pero al ver a los sirvientes de su padre entraria a la limusina, ya el viejo estaría contento de los que hiban a ser los portadores de los miraculous.

ya en dirección, el chico seria suspendido por agresión, y esto causaria sentimientos de ira, humillación y gran desconfianza, el cual un hombre con mascara y baston se aprovecharia de esto, y con una criatura llamada akuma, se apoderaría de su odio, ya el chico con una bola de papel en la mano seria apoderado convirtiéndose en piedra, el cual la escuela al ver que la ciudad era atacada por un hombre de piedra, las clases serian suspendidas, asi todos irian a casa, Marinette y Alya estarian en la biblioteca hablando, Marinette diria: tenemos que ir a casa Alya, esto es peligroso.

Alya responderia: estas bromeando, cuando un super villano se presenta, un heroe tambien lo hara, me pregunto quien sera, espero y sea alguien poderoso, o guapo como saske, asi Marinette responderia: ¿Sasuke?, estas bromeando, de todos los super heroes que existen, el es uno de los que mas detesto, es arrogante, serio y presumido, que sea otro menos el.

Alya responderia: como sea ire a ver. Así se alejaría del lugar, Marinette se iria a casa, tanto Adrien como Marinette verian la tele y notarian que nada podia frenar al mousntruo, así al lado de sus pantallas verian una caja, ambos la abrirían y unas criaturas saldrían de alli explicándoles todo, ya despues de una charla dirian las palabras magicas al ponerse los miraculous irian a luchar. (de aqui ya no contare porque los que hayan visto la serie sabran que despues de experimentar con sus poderes derrotarían al monstruo, pero no capturarian al akuma lo que haria que esta se multiplicara y poseyera mas gente inocente.) ya cuando Marinette volvio a ver las noticias, veria que varias personas se habian convertido en piedra, los kwamis le explicarian porque paso esto, y Marinette se deprimiria y abandoraria los miraculous.

Ya despues de eso en clases estarian siendo todos cautelosos al ir a la escuela para no ver a los monstruos, Marinette procuraba no hacer enojar al chico llamado Ivan, pero seria inútil cuando la chica que le gustaba saldria corriendo de el, asi volviéndose a convertir en piedra, asi el mousntruo atraparia a cloe y a miley, asi llamando a su ejercito de piedra, chat noar iria a pelear solo, Marinette trataria de darle los miraculous a alya, pero al ver como ella pidio desgarradora mente auxilio pues estaba atrapada en un coche que Ivan lanzo, se tranformaria, asi ayudando a char noar.

ambos se safarian de los chicos de piedra e irían a donde estaba el gigante mayor, asi yendo a la torre eifel, ivan lanzaria a cloe para asesinarla a lo que Marinette la salvaria, ya una orda de mariposas negras saldrian de ivan para dar forma a un rostro, el cual diria que el los liberara pero necesitaba de los miraculous de ladybug y chat noar, pero Marinette no se la creería y con su poder destruiría las mariposas y haria un discurso de prometer salvar a todos, asi ivan se levantaria y enojado quería atacara todos, char noar diria: mi lady ¿algún plan? y Marinette diria: Estoy pensando en eso.

Pero entonces verian el cielo oscurecer y saldria rayos de todos lados, todos confundidos se preguntarian, ¿que pasa?, chat noar le diria a ladybug: ¿que sucede mi lady?.

Marinette no tendría respuesta, asi un chico que estaba en la cima de la torre eifel diria: criatura, sentiras el poder de mi rayo, sufre mi Raiton Kirin. y asi el chico tocaría abajo para que de repente un dragon de rayos impactara al monstruo, asi el monstruo al sufrir tal ataque, no podria absorver el daño y caeria inconciente al suelo, saliendo humo de el, el chico daria un salto asi cayendo encima del monstruo, y diria: A si que ustedes son, chat noar y ladybug.

ambos chicos preguntarian: si somos nosotros, ¿quien eres tu?, asi el chico daria la vuelta ya que estaba de espaldas y diria, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.


End file.
